


Senses

by ahominecchii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boyfriends, Hand Jobs, I made Ilumi such a bitch in this fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Night In, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka is a needy boyfriend and Illumi just wants to watch his TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking live and breathe this ship.

Working in a dead end department store wasn’t exactly Hisoka dream career but as he got older he realised life wasn’t always going to go the way he wanted it to, stacking shelves and directing people to different aisles in a shitty uniform was depressing in more ways than one, the best part of his day use to be coming home to be welcomed by a warm house and his faithful cat cookie but ever since Illumi moved in he’d say that’s all changed.

Today was no different, he finished work at 7pm like usual, got home by 8:35pm, said hello to his cat; who normally greeted him with a meow by the door and kissed his boyfriend hello, now that winter had arrived and the cold was starting to settling there was nothing Hisoka liked more than returning home and getting under his duvet with Illumi, who seemed to radiate heat, he was like his own personal heater and Hisoka could spent the rest of his winder days snuggled next to him, if only he didn’t have to do things like pay the bill and go to work to earn money to buy food.

Another thing that got Hisoka through the day was the thought of being able to smell Illumi’s hair, like he was now, the man had long luscious hair that always smelt different every time he brought his nose to it, one day it might smell like wild strawberries and another day coffee cream, tonight it smells like white musk; Hisoka’s favourite scent.  
He can’t remember how long he’s had his nose buried in Illumi’s hair, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a sigh, it doesn’t seem to bother the other, as he’s too busy watching the game show that’s flashing on the tv and chomping on a bag of sweets Hisoka brought him home, he doesn’t seem to care that Hisoka is making weird noises behind him as he sits in between his legs and he doesn’t quite seem to notice that Hisoka is getting harder under his ass with every inhale he takes. 

Hisoka can’t remember when Illumi’s hair and smell started becoming a turn on for him, it was natural at first for him to twist his finger around Illumi’s long locks as they watched tv together or as they started to fall asleep, but as time went by it was almost like Hisoka needed more of it in his life, he need to touch it more, explore what Illumi’s hair really was and to be become one with it, Illumi had considered the fact that Hisoka was obsessed and threated to cut his hair if he didn’t get a grip but the look the man gave him stopped him in his tracks and the topic never rose again, so in the end Illumi just allowed Hisoka to do whatever he wanted, now he just ignored him when he did stuff like this, but Illumi never knew the extent of how obsessed he was.

Hisoka’s hands moved to Illumi’s hips and pulled him back enough to close any space that was previously there and buried his nose deeper, breathing in the sweet musky scent and sighed into the black cover of strains, in Hisoka’s opinion if Illumi didn’t want to him smell his hair that badly he could just not wash it every day like he does, or wash it with a gross smelling shampoo but he doesn’t, and thus Hisoka takes that as a green light to indulge in his personal pleasure.

“You really like my hair don’t you” Illumi asks and pops another sweet in his mouth; he feels Hisoka chuckle in his mane and tighten his grip on his hips.  
“You could say that”

Illumi hums and his attention is back on the tv, the flashing neon lights and the contestants bright smiles reflexing on his dark orbs, he was trying to ignore the fact that Hisoka was ever so slight grinding his front against his ass and contemplated asking him to stop but he couldn’t bring himself to pull his attention away from the people dropping like flies over the challenges at hand.

A hearty chuckle escaped Illumi’s lips and Hisoka suddenly had the urge to drink in the sound, he wanted Illumi to chuckle against his mouth so he could absorb that sound for what it was, to Hisoka Illumi’s laugh was as sweet as the smell of his hair.

“Illumi” he breathed against his locks, his warm breath bouncing back against his face, he felt the man shift in what was practically his lap and made a noise at the back of his throat; one he was more than sure Illumi heard.

“Can you stop? I’m missing the programme” the sweet smell of processed sugar whiff over Hisoka’s face as Illumi turned to speak, it was intoxicating and Hisoka couldn’t stop himself from looking into Illumi’s eyes when he turned to face him. 

“You know…” he said as one of his hands made its way under Illumi’s pyjama shirt. “I’ve only kissed you once tonight”  
“So?” Illumi asked with a straight face and watched Hisoka chuckle.  
“So… I’d like to kiss you again”

Illumi brought a finger to his lip and hummed in thought, only to turn back to the tv. “I guess that would be nice, but if I allowed you to kiss me I would miss my show”  
Hisoka groaned and leaned into the black hair in his sight again until it covered his entire head. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“Because you’re annoying and needy, you weren’t like this when we first started dating” 

“That’s because I didn’t have a job when we first started dating so I saw you every minute of every day” Hisoka’s lips pressed to the back of Illumi’s neck and was disappointed by the lack of reaction. “But now that I have a job I hardly ever seen you”

“We live together, you see enough of me” Illumi reached forward to pick up his bag of sweets again and presumed eating them; pulling a face when he accidently consumed a sour one.

“No I don’t, sometimes when I come home you’re already asleep, or I’m too tired and go straight to bed, we never do things like… like this anymore”  
Hisoka’s lips slid to the side of Illumi neck and inhaled the soft smell of talc on his skin and groaned, tightening his grip on the man’s hips even more.

“You smell so good… all over… it’s turning me on”

“Control yourself” Illumi snarled and elbowed Hisoka in the stomach gently. “No matter how tired you are after work I see your libido hasn’t cooled down”  
Hisoka snorted and placed his lips to his lover’s neck, and felt Illumi shiver in return. Throughout the time they had been together Hisoka had learnt Illumi’s body inside and out and this was another example of how quickly he could turn the man to putty in his hands.

His slightly chapped lips brushed over his pulse just enough so he’d be able to feel it, in which he was sure he did.

“How can it when such a desirable person is in my reach?” His hands brushed over Illumi’s stomach and felt the muscle tense under his fingertips.

“The only thing getting me through the day is knowing that I get to come home to you”

“Don’t you mean cookie?” Illumi looked over the edge of the bed and saw the tabby cat curled up sleeping on the rug, and then turned back to the tv. “I think that’s who you’re really thinking about when you’re slaving away”

“I think about both of you” slender fingers dips into the front of Illumi pyjama pants and toyed with the short pubic hairs that sprouted from the skin. “I love cookie and I love you, I don’t want to think of a world where I don’t come home to my cat and my boyfriend” 

Hisoka could feel Illumi’s chest rising faster than before, even if he was trying to hide it through lack of communication.  
“Well I think you’re lying” Illumi replied after a few minutes. “I don’t think you’d notice if I wasn’t here, if I cut off a section of my hair and left it on the bed I don’t think you’d notice my absence”

Hisoka hummed against Illumi’s neck and dipped his hand in further until it was resting on his front in a teasing manner and for a second he thought he felt Illumi relax against him a bit more.

“Why don’t you try it and see” his hand came to cover Illumi’s clothed length and he heard the man inhale a sharp breath.

“I think I’d notice if you weren’t here, I mean… if I could I’d quit my job and sit here with you and smell your hair all day long but if you weren’t here with me I think I’d remember this” a squeeze to Illumi’s groin punctuated Hisoka’s point and Illumi bucked up in his hand.

“I’m still not convinced” Illumi replied and shifted in his seat so he could get more comfortable. “I think the only thing you need to survive is my hair and your cat… what if I cut off my hair and glued it on cookie?”

Hisoka’s thumb was rubbing slow circles on what he presumed to be the tip of Illumi’s crotch but the constant lack of reaction the other is giving off is starting to make him wonder.  
“I’d probably marry cookie then and rename her Illumi”

“Are you trying to say I resemble a feline?” 

Hisoka laughed against Illumi’s heated skin at his words, the shrill sound of an alarm made him turn his attention to the tv and see one of the suited contestants jumping up and down covered in what appeared to be green slime.

Illumi clicked his tongue. “Now I missed what happened; thanks”  
Hisoka stopped his rubbing only to increasing them with his whole hand, gripping Illumi’s crotch fully and moving it in gentle jerking motion. “Why don’t we make our own game show?”

“If that’s your attempt at dirty talk it’s very poor, I’d give it two out of ten, and you only got 2 points because it was funny”  
This time Illumi did relax a bit against Hisoka’s chest, he breathed in a deep breath and allowed his head to fall against his shoulders slightly; his silky strains tickling Hisoka’s cheek.  
“It’s still 2 points more than I thought I’d get” 

When Illumi didn’t response Hisoka presumed he’d turned his attention back to the tv and saw the distraction as a chance to explore a little further, he pulled his hand away so he could slide it under the piece of clothing keeping him away from his goal and smiled when he heard his lover sigh a little.

“Does it feel good?” Hisoka asked as he raked his pointed fingernails against the side of the length.

Illumi shook his head. “Your hands are freezing”  
“How can they be when I’ve had them pressed against the radiator since I’ve come home?”

Illumi shrugged. “I don’t know, you’re always cold, I wonder how you don’t feel it” 

Hisoka looked up at the ceiling to think but didn’t stop his movements, by this point his hand had gripped the half hard length and was jerking it in time with Illumi’s breathing, his speeded breaths didn’t escape Hisoka’s attention as much as Illumi would of like to think, it was pretty hard to not notice when the man was sprawled out against him.

“I just don’t” 

“Your cold hands keep me awake at night” Illumi commented as he slid down in Hisoka’s lap, his hand has wandered to the others thigh and was starting to rub the toned muscle that appeared that.  
“Sometimes you touch me in your sleep and it causes me to jump, your hands are always like ice, but I’ve just learned to live with it”

This information was new to Hisoka and it made the man chuckle as his thumb circled the tip of Illumi head and receiving nails dug into his thighs.  
“Maybe this is a serious problem” he whispered into Illumi’s ear and heard him sigh loudly.

“Yeah maybe”

If Hisoka’s aim was to draw Illumi’s attention away from the tv show then he thinks it’s safe to say that it’s been accomplished, with Illumi’s head completely thrown back against his shoulder breathing out little puffs of air Hisoka isn’t too sure how he’s controlling himself at the moment, Illumi’s eyes are closed and his nails are still digging further into his thigh to the point where it’s filling Hisoka with delicious pain; enough pain to make him groan and hide his face in Illumi’s hair.

“If my hands are always as cold as you claim I think I should see a doctor” he breathes and pulls Illumi closer towards him, groaning against his neck when the others behind brushes against his own crotch.

“I never knew it affected you so much”  
“Well-“Illumi’s muscular arm reaches behind and he tangles his fingers in Hisoka’s neon hair, turning his face to speak. “Now you know”.

When the black haired man angles his head up for a kiss Hisoka feels the electric spark of their relationship snap between them when their lips met, and for someone that was so reluctant before Illumi is pretty much controlling the kiss right now; gripping his pink hair to crush their lips harder and allowing little noises to escape with every jerk of Hisoka’s hand.

Throughout their relationship Hisoka had come to terms with the fact that Illumi is a quiet person, he had the footsteps of an assassin to the point where he scared Hisoka around the house daily, so being this quiet person it annoyed Hisoka that Illumi was quiet during sex too, the most he’d do is breathe a bit faster but his climax was always silence so the fact that Illumi is holding onto his thigh for dear life and pulling his hair whilst he jerks him off at a reasonable speed it’s definitely safe to say Hisoka is getting off on this.

He pulls away from the kiss and leans his forehead against Illumi’s as he slows his hand movements down and feels Illumi arch against him with a tiny whine, he breathes out a chuckle as he looks at Illumi’s eyes; which were currently closed.

“Does this feel good” Hisoka asks again; humour dripping from his voice like honey.

When Illumi doesn’t reply Hisoka presumes he’s doing something right and tightens his grip on Illumi’s cock and earns himself a beautiful moan from the other.

“Why did you stop talking to me?” Hisoka asks as he speeds up his movements and watches Illumi’s face twist in pleasure. “I was enjoying our little talk” 

“Because-“ Illumi says and turns his head back around again so he can lean it back on Hisoka’s shoulder once more. “You starting touching me despite the fact I told I was trying to watch my show” releasing his grip on Hisoka’s thigh Illumi pulls his leg up so he can wrap his arm around it and started stroking Hisoka’s clothed leg.

“You always-“a deep inhale stopped Illumi’s words mid-sentence before he breathes out and his eyes flutter shut again. “You always want to fool around when i-I’m busy”  
“You’re not busy” Hisoka replies and moves to the side of Illumi’s head so he can nibble at his ear. “You’re watching a shitty game show, I’m more important”

“You know full well that Itchy-Titchy-Ban-Go is my favourite show” Illumi says and Hisoka can hear the annoyance in his voice, Hisoka does know but that doesn’t mean he cares, he never really understood why Illumi liked this show, it was just full of colourful lights and screaming people and talk show hosts with teeth too white, it came across as stupid to him.

“Yes I do know my love” he whispers and moves his nibbling from Illumi’s ear back to his neck. “But like I’ve said before if you didn’t want to do things like this all you need to do is not smell so good”.

Illumi huffs and shifts back again; accidently pinching Hisoka’s hard on. He half moans half hisses in Illumi’s ear and feels the others chest vibrate with laugher.  
“Sorry” he says; not really sounding sorry at all. 

“That really hurt” Hisoka retaliates in the only way he can and jerks his hand at a pace that must be painful for Illumi to handle, or would be painful if his boyfriend wasn’t a slight masochist.

He could feel the cock in his hand start to swell every time he pulls the skin up and brings it back down again, Illumi’s sly hip thrust don’t escape his attention either, nor does his little grinding movements against his own front, they’re both breathing way passed the recommended pace and Illumi’s hand is still in his hair gripping tightly and his head is still against Hisoka’s shoulder and his tiny moans are filling Hisoka’s ear and leaving a thin layer of condensation against his neck.

“Are you close?” Hisoka ask and Illumi nods and turns his head to hide his face in the pale neck in his line of sight, the sounds from the tv are completely drowned by Illumi’s harsh breathing with only the flashing lights to remind them that the programme is still running.

“Hisoka-“Illumi breathes out and moves his arm from under Hisoka’s leg to clutch the bed sheets. 

“Come for me” the pink haired man whispers to him using his thumb to smear the oozing precome over the tip of Illumi’s dick.

“Please-“Illumi’s thrusting is erratic and he has his wide eyes shut so tightly he’s beginning to see coloured dots form, Hisoka is watching all of this of course, for his own arousal, with a smile sitting along his lips, and with one final tug at Illumi’s cock he watches the man arch off his chest with his mouth open to make way for the silence scream that escaped, it’s pretty hot in Hisoka’s opinion, he could probably get off just watching Illumi get off; just from watching Illumi’s facial expressions.

When Illumi slumps back against Hisoka again he’s panting a little and releasing his grip on Hisoka’s hair and lets his hand fall to his side, there’s a little rip in the bed sheets but it’s nothing he can’t fix tomorrow if he remembers.

“Feel better?” Hisoka asks and Illumi turns to look at him with a small frown. “My show is over now” is the only thing he says before he bats Hisoka’s hand away from his lower half, pulls his pants up and pushes the sheets off him so he can stand up.

“When will you stop acting like you don’t enjoy our sexual acts?” the pink haired man says and raises his soiled hand to his plump lips to lick his fingers.  
“You taste nice”  
“You’re disgusting” Illumi replies and runs a hand through his hair. “I think I’m going to take a shower, do you want to join me?”

Hisoka hums in thought and slides down on the bed, his fingers walk down his chest and stomach until they reach the front of his trousers. “I was kinda hoping I could pleasure myself whilst you were busy in there"

Illumi stares at him for a moment and then walks over to the bed and sits on the edge, his dark eyes never leave Hisoka’s golden ones; even when he cups the man through his sweats and feels the hard length that threatened to push through his boxers.

“I could help you out with that you know?” Illumi says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Hisoka laughs.  
“I was hoping you’d offer”

Illumi blinks once and leans forward until his hair falls at the sides of Hisoka’s face. “Well if you follow me into the bathroom you can find out”

And that’s pretty much all it takes for Hisoka to take Illumi’s open hand and follow him into the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: donquixotedo  
> Tumblr:corazonope
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
